Mi propia felicidad
by Lime Marionette
Summary: Drabble. Continuación del fanfic "¿Culpable o inocente?" pasan 10 años desde que el copycat de BTK fue capturado. Pero Spencer Reid aun tiene que cerrar un capitulo muy importante en su vida, el capitulo de su felicidad. Narrado desde el P.O.V. de Spencer. Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro Mentes Criminales: Unidad de Análisis de Conducta.


**Disclaimer: **Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro Mentes Criminales: Unidad de Análisis de Conducta. Criminal Minds no me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen al creador Jeff Davis en asociación con CBS Television.

**Notas iniciales de Lime:** Este drabble es una posible continuación del fanfic "¿Culpable o inocente?"

_**Mi propia felicidad**_

10 años. Ya han pasado 10 años. Miró a mi alrededor y nuestro equipo de BAU no es el mismo, es algo así como lo que pasa con tus compañeros de secundaria y en un reencuentro te das cuenta de que todos están casados o tienen hijos. Mi ahijado Henry ya es un adolescente de 15 años, JJ y Will tienen otra niña de 5 años, Mayra. Derek y Savannah finalmente se casaron y esperan a su primer hijo que nace en diciembre. Rossi se fue a vivir con su hija hace 6 años, disfruta el ser abuelo. El hijo de Kate cumplirá los 9 años en unos meses, los Callahan son una familia maravillosa. Penélope está comprometida con Sam. Hotch sigue trabajando, el próximo año Jack ingresará a la universidad y el matrimonio con Beth va bien. Temo que pronto dejará de perseguir criminales para dedicarse a ellos.

Yo estoy contento por mis amigos, contento por sus familias. Mi madre Diana murió hace dos años y la sigo extrañando. Conservo la costumbre de escribirle una carta diaria para honrar su memoria.

Hace años que no vengo a Seattle, la última vez nos tocó un asesino serial. Pero nunca pude contactarla ¿Qué será de ella? ¿Se habrá casado? ¿Tendrá hijos? Penélope me hizo un último favor, conseguirme su dirección y su número telefónico.

-"Susan"

Has esperado tanto tiempo… he perdido tanto tiempo. No soy el joven de 34 años, que conociste en el bar…confundido y dolido por la muerte de Maeve. Camino por la calle donde me indicaron que quedaba su casa, busco el número con prisa… el jardín está bien cuidado y hay una piscina para niños. Veo a un niño jugando… tiene tus ojos, se parece a ti. Creo que esperé mucho tiempo.

Ya no sé si tocar el timbre. Mi mano se detiene a los centímetros de hacerlo. Tal vez sea mejor dejarlo así. Me dispongo a dar la vuelta para regresar… y por fin cerrar este capítulo.

-"¿Quién eres?"-pregunta el niño

-"¿está tu mamá?"

El niño duda y pasa hacia la casa sin responderme. Estoy siendo masoquista por permitir quedarme unos minutos más. Sonrio, sería mejor irme a casa. Estoy bajando el escalón.

-"¿Spencer?"

Esa voz, nunca la olvidaré. Me doy cuenta de que es imposible evitar un encuentro.

-"tienes un hijo hermoso, Susan"-digo sin voltearme –"me alegro que seas feliz"

Estoy dispuesto a irme cuando dos brazos me rodean en un abrazo precipitado… ¿Qué haces? Yo soy el que ha perdido el tiempo. Yo soy el culpable. Me volteo sorprendido para ver esos ojos hechiceros que tanto quería ver, está llorando.

-"Eres un idiota, todo este tiempo"-dice ella con lágrimas en sus ojos –"Curtis es mi sobrino. Nunca me casé"

Esas tres palabras era lo que necesitaba. Sin pensarlo la besé, pensando en que yo también podía ser feliz al fin. Quería tener una familia normal, quería tener hijos, quería… quería estar junto a ella para siempre.

-"quiero que te cases conmigo"

-"si, acepto Spencer"

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** waaaaaaaaa si, Spency tiene que ser feliz. Creo que 10 años son suficientes para que arregle todo lo que tiene que arreglar en su complicada vida de genio. Obviamente, que en la serie 10 años después las cosas tienen que cambiar XD cada uno con sus familias y sus vidas propias. No siempre va a ser la BAU, si no los miembros tienden a renovarse. Dejo abierto si es que Spencer deja el FBI o no n.n ya lo dejaré que lo decidan ustedes, pero creo que muchas estarán de acuerdo que debe encontrar el amor de nuevo y no quedarse solito T.T (Ya Lime está hablando rocas) ojala que les haya gustado y si no han leído el fic previo, les aconsejo que lo lean n/n y me digan su opinión. Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
